A love triangle on TVD
by LaughLiveLoveLife
Summary: A love triangle has formed on TVD with three cast members. People choose sides and love and jealousy can form.
1. Chapter 1

Klaus and Caroline come to life

 **This story is going to be about the actors Joseph and Candice because I believe that the actors have great chemistry together. Now as we all know they would have a really great couple so I have decide to something different that I believe you readers would like for a change.**

 **P.S. - Follow me on Instagram: MGSB1959**

On set of Vampire Diaries:

The actors all sat around a table to go over a script that was handed to them yesterday so that the writes could see if the script will work. Candice could not believe that this was the second season of TVD already. She knew that there would be new actors on set this season to bring more drama. She had hoped to get along with all the new faces that were present but if not she just hoped for the best. As usual she sat were her name was placed on the table and noticed two names on either side of hers, one read Joseph Morgan and the other read Daniel Gilles. She had hoped that each actor was nice because they were like family to each other on set.

As more of the actors came to sit at the table the new actors introduced themselves to the already cast members. Julie looked at the actors and said, "Since we have new actors on set I have decide that we should go around and introduce ourselves to each other. So, I will start first, I am Julie and I am the writer of the show. I would like to say welcome on set and that I hope we all get along."

Julie then looked to her right and then Daniel began to speak," I am Daniel and will be playing Elijah. I hope to be able to do my best and make friends on set with all of you."

Then it came to Candice to do her introduction," I am Candice and I play Caroline Forbes. I hope to continue to do my best and that I continue to make friends with all of you. Also to try my best to make all of the new actors fill comfortable with all of us on set."

She then turned to the handsome man next to her and looked at him with dreamy eyes. What she did not noticed was that both her best friends Ian and Kat were looking her while she was looking at Joseph who introduced himself to the cast.

Joseph said," My name is Joseph Morgan and I will be playing Klaus and I hope to get along with everyone her and the fans like my character."

As they went around introducing themselves Julie noticed that there was chemistry between three actors and they happen to be sitting next to each other. She would have to make sure that there would be scenes with them together. She did not know she was going to write the characters Caroline, Klaus, and Elijah together but she will. Then she thought about a love triangle for the characters and decide to run with it.

Daniel kept on looking at Candice and all he could think about is what a beautiful women she is. Maybe I could get scenes with her. He also noticed that Joseph was looking at her too, and he felt a bit of jealousy at the moment and wonder where did that come from?

After the reading Ian and Kat decide to invite Candice out to eat. Kat said," Are you ready Candi (Candice nickname) to go eat?"

All that she could do was nod her head and say goodbye to Nina who was talking to her. Ian and Kat walked on either side of her. "So what do you think about the newbies?" Ian asked.

"They are okay." Responded Candice to her best friends,

Kat looked at Ian with the looked that said we need to find out what she really thinks of them. Ian gave her nod that said okay. Candice could not believe that two of her best friends were married," How is marriage you two?" she asked them.

Ian smiled and said," Wonderful to be honest. You know how long it took me to convince Kat to marry me. When she finally said yes she made me the happiest man alive. But enough about us, what have you been up to sweetheart?"

"Nothing at the moment Ian. I was wonder what is going to happen now that Caroline is a Vampire on the show? I noticed that they have her with Joseph's character but then at the end it looked like they will put her with Daniel's character. I hope the fans will like it."

"I am sure that they will Candi." Said Kat as they finished ordering there food at a place called China Chili.

Onset of TVD:

Joseph had watched Candice walk off with Kat and Ian and was left wonder if she would like to get to know him. He knew one person on set and that was Nina since she was his best friend. They had decide that they would go out to eat right after the reading so she grabbed his hand they walked off happily.

"I noticed that you kept on looking at Candi. She is a good person, I believe that she could be having a crush on you because she kept on looking at you too. But unfortunely I also noticed Daniel looking at her too." Nina said.

Joseph was silent for a bit then responded with," I plan on getting to know her first then hopfully get her notice me but in a romantic way." He responded back.

 **So what do you think of the first chapter? Who do you think will Candice fall for? Who is Daniel's best friend? What do you think about Kat and Ian together?**

 **Also follow me on Instagram and please review but only positive reviews please. Have great night or morning?**

 **-Shasel Serrano a Klaroline fan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I would just like to give out a shout out to Comic lover2001 for reviewing the story and for favoring the story. I would also like to give a shout out to ChantalKC, ILoveTeddyBear, and laura. .7 for putting the story on their alert list. On a personal note I would like to thank Comic lover2001 for putting me on her favorite author list you rock. Another person that rocks is laura. .7 for putting me on her alert author list.**

 **Now on with the story….**

 _Joseph was silent for a bit then responded with, "I plan on getting to know her first then hopefully get her to notice me but in a romantic way." He responded back._

As they went to the restaurant called Texas Steak House and were waiting to be seated Nina asked, "What is it that you liked about Candi?"

Joseph just smiled and said, "Everything. She is a beautiful person and any man would be lucky to have her on his arm. I am so happy to have scenes with her. Is that what you guys are calling her, Candi?"

"It is short for Candice. The ones that started it and we all jumped on board are Ian and Kat because they are the famous three as we all call them. You see Candi was the one that gave Ian a nudge to get him to ask Kat out because he had the biggest crush on her. It all end up happy because Candi played both Maid of Honor and Best Women at their wedding this fall that passed. Kat is pregnant with a girl who she is going to call Candice but Candi for short." Nina said.

Joseph just laughed and said," Wow!"

The waitress came and took their orders and Nina said," I have a feeling that to get the women of your life you are going to have to fight for her. Daniel looked at her with dreamy eyes but he got nothing on you."

Joseph smiled at her and mouthed a thank you to her. In his mind he knew that she was right about it all. If he wanted to beat Daniel for the heart of Candice then that is what he will do.

At the Red Devil Restraunt

Daniel went to eat pizza with Paul and Michael who were his two best friends in the world. As they sat down and order there food Paul and Mike as they call Michael kept on trying to get Daniel into the conversation. What they did not realize was that all Daniel was thinking about Candice who held his heart. He remembers coming on set to visit them and seeing her thinking one day she will be mine.

Paul gave a look at Mike and then said,"Hey Daniel, what are you thinking about? Or should I say who are you thinking about? Maybe Candi?"

"Who is Candi?" Daniel responded back.

"Candice. We just call her Candi for short. And answer our question man." Said Mike.

All Daniel could do was look dreamy will hoping that one day he could call her Candi but for now she will be Candice until he earns her trust. That is his plan. He will earn her trust and then woo her but he hoped that Paul and Mike could help with trying to get close to her.

"Oh… I feel like she is the one man. Remember when I came to see you guys last year? Well, what I did not say was that I had the biggest crush on her. That when I saw her I felt my heart beat faster. I have a feeling that I will be getting scenes with her but I am starting to feel a little shy. What do I do?" Daniel said really fast.

Paul was trying to rap his mind with the new information that he got. While they were at the reading he noticed that Joseph was also looking at Candi and that meant that there was going to be a problem there. The group could get divide and that kind of worried him but he would have his friend back no matter what. Mike looked at Paul and knew what he was thinking or had a feeling to be more exact and thought the same way. No matter what they would be the best of friends no matter what. As they finished eating they knew that they would have to be back on set in 30 minutes as always. Paul left the money for the check and they all left.

Julie's Point of View on set:

Julie could not believe her luck. She had never Imagine that two of her new cast members would fall for one her leads on the show. She was thinking having three romantic triangles so that the fans could have something to watch. They will be Damon, Elena and Stefan then Tyler, Bonnie and Kol and last but not least Klaus, Caroline and Elijah. She had feeling that the fans will be choosing which to follow or which teams or ships as they like to call them. Now in 10 minutes they will all be coming back and the rehearsal could continue along with finishing the reading. I really want to film the Klaus and Caroline scenes today so will be asking the actors if we can do that. She thought silently.

As they all came in she realized that Candice looked a little flushed as she locked eyes with Joseph. Well, that is interesting she said to herself in her mind. "Are you guys ready to continue? Also change of plans, we will be filming a scene with the characters Klaus and Caroline and when they meet for the first time. So, we only need Ian and Nina to stay behind after the reading with of course Candi and Joseph." She said noticing Daniel looking sad and a little jealous at Joseph.

Both Joseph and Daniel locked eyes and gave each other a nod that meant it is so on.

 **What do you think so far…? I hope you review and let me know. The main cast has already chosen sides and Julie plans on exploring chemistry that is flying around the set.**

 **I was hearing different songs while writing this at a Starbucks location in AZ. I will leave you guys with a quote that I live by when I can or without even think about.**

Don't give a crap about anybody, be selfish, because once you ask yourself the question what about me? Everything changes for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I hope that the last chapter please you guys. I hope that this chapter does as well. I hope that you guys review because it tells me what you guys like about the story. I would like to thank both** **Comic lover2001 and SweetyK for the reviews. I am so happy that Comic lover2001 and SweetyK likes my writing and I would like to dedicate this chapter to you.**

Onset of TVD:

 _Both Joseph and Daniel locked eyes and gave each other a nod that meant it is so on._

Neither of them noticed that Candice saw the private nod and was wondering what was going on between both of the men. Based off of what Ian and Kat said to her she was not sure if they were just kidding or not but now she knew that they were not. Her main concern was to not cause problems but she had a feeling that was not going to happen so she might as well leave it alone for now. As they sat down and finished the script she notice both Joseph and Daniel looking at her throughout the reading. To be honest she thought that both men were good looking but one of them happen to catch her attention right away. She did not want to believe it so she decide to keep that information to herself for the time being.

As she read the last line of the script everybody just looked at each other than parted ways. Julie said," Joseph and Candi, please stay behind if you will. Remember that we have to film the scene before you guys leave for the promo. Also Daniel and Candi and Joseph you will be filming another two promos tomorrow also."

Nina smiled at Joseph and gave him a hug and whispered in his ear," You have to tell me how it went with the two of you. Okay?"

Joseph gave her a nod of the head as she left. When he turned his head he saw Kat and Ian say something to Candice. Candice then blushed and he had an idea of what they told her.

Candice Point of View:

"Have fun but not too much fun Candi?" Kat said to her best friend while Ian looked at his wife with a look that said what?

"How can she not have fun knowing that she is going to film a scene with a man that is after her bones?" Ian said at his wife.

All Candice could do is laugh and blush at the same time. These two together were so funny and sweet to each other. Ian then grabbed Kat's face and kissed her quite so that she could stop telling Candice what to do and what not to do. As they left with a final goodbye, she turned around to face Joseph. He had smirked on his face and that gave her bats in her stomach. How was she going to get through the scene and promo with this handsome man in front of her? To add to her problems he had one of the most beautiful accents and that just made her mind go blank.

"Okay, I want you guys to run over the lines in 15 minutes then let's shoot it okay? You guys can use the room on your left." Julie said to them.

Candice who was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a tight pink tank from Old Navy was playing with her hair so that she could distract herself from the look that Julie gave her. Joseph on the other hand smiled and nodded at Julie. He too was dress casually with jeans and a tight t-shirt that was the color white. It showed off all his muscles in the right places.

"Well, let's get started. Let me open the door for you." Said Joseph with his accent.

As they went inside and read the script together, Candice thought that they should try and act it out. She also really wanted to get to kiss Joseph too. "Let's try and act it out." She said in a whisper.

He nodded at her and then grabbed her hand and read the line that said,"You are one beautiful thing love."

After getting through the lines it came down to last part where Klaus is supposed to grab Caroline and kissed her. Joseph thought that he will have Klaus smirk then grab her and kiss her so he did and caught Candice off guard because it was supposed to be different. She then realized that it was Joseph really kissing her then the actual character. Just as they were kissing Julie quietly enters and sees the kiss. Julie then coughs and asks them nice if they are ready to start filming.

Julie then says quietly, "Kevin we are about to see chemistry take place. Also tomorrow you also see what I mean when I say that we have struck gold between Candice, Daniel and Joseph." To his ear.

Kevin just nods hoping that she knows what she is doing. As they are filming Kevin realizes that Julie was not playing around when she said what she said. These two really did have chemistry together. The fans would love these two together for sure.

Candice could not believe that she would have to kiss Joseph in less than 5 minutes. "Love why deny the chemistry, the feelings that we have for each other. I knew that I would find my mate here in Mystic Falls." The character Klaus was saying to her character Caroline.

All Candice could do was look at Joseph with a blank expression then she completely recovered and looked into his beautiful eyes and read her line, "Because I cannot let myself fall in love you. I do not want to get broken hearted. Why set myself for failure when I know I am not going to be enough for you one day."

Joseph looks at her crazy and says," What are you talking about Caroline. I really do fancy you sweetheart. Let me show you what is out there. We can explore it together and see where are hearts take us. Are love for each other can be the strongest thing in this world. It has the power to destroy us and to build us into who we are meant to be." He finish saying.

That is when my cell phone went off and the production called cut. Julie smiled and said," Great job and that is a rap. Now let's get on with the promo for you too. As I said before you Joseph and Daniel be filming your promo together then all three of you guys will film one the Daniel with Candi, is that okay?"

Both actors could only nod their head and look at each other then went to their positions to film the promo. As the promo was filmed showing the audience that there will be a new couple emerging in this season that is coming up.

 **As you can see Candice is starting to notice some chemistry but what will happen when she has to work with Daniel tomorrow? Also what will happen when Daniel and Joseph have to work together?**

 **Go ahead and leave me your predictions and you will find out if you were right.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter is coming your way. Your favorites, alerts and especially the reviews have made my day. So this chapter is especially dedicated to Comic lover2001, Chak-Kan, Leora Ashlyn, Ajitha249.**

 **The more you review the more you will get a chapter dedicated to you as a thank you for making my day. I hope that this chapter is to you pleasing and I will get started on the next chapter after I am done posting this one.**

 _Both actors could only nod their head and look at each other then went to their positions to film the promo. As the promo was filmed showing the audience that there will be a new couple emerging in this season that is coming up._

Candice Point of View:

Candice woke up the next day feeling like to day was going to be one of days were it will never finish. She had a feeling that the spotlight will be on her no matter what. Ian's words kept on coming to her from last night's text. He said, "Not everyone has chemistry and when you do, you need to take full advantage of that blessing. Do not let what can be your future pass you by because of what others might say about you."

Now that was advice that she felt that she should take because it could make her happy and that is what she deserves no matter what. Happiness should not be taken lightly but with care. She was going to explore whatever came her way and not look back. Now the question was, what to wear this morning. She settled for a nice blue dress that was casual but not too casual.

When she got on set Kat was there so that she would not be alone but also noticed that Paul was there with Daniel and that Nina was there with Joseph. I guess you can say that she just learned who is best friend with who. Next thing you know Michael appeared right next to Daniel. Ian decide to go do a few interviews so that meant that he would be gone all day. She went to makeup and wardrobe and got into her character Caroline. When she went back on set she looked at both Daniel and Joseph looking so handsome as their characters. As they stared at her she could only blush.

Next thing you know Julie says," Let's get ready to film the scene and then by the end of the day we can film the promos. Ready? Go."

Candice got into position and took out the cell phone she was given for the character. She was wearing jeans and a nice tank top that was pink. Her character answers the phone and says," Yes, Elijah I can meet you there. Give me ten minutes."

Then Caroline looks back at Klaus and says," I have to go and I hope that you realize that this can never work."

Klaus grabs her hand and say," What are you doing with my brother? Are you really thinking about leaving me for him?"

"We met yesterday and he asked me to help him out with something. Yes, I am going to go meet him before I have to go home for the night." She said.

She walks away and Klaus looks at her while she leaves. Then Julie yells, "Cut! That's a rap." Smiling like she had found gold.

The next scene that she had to film was with Daniel so they got ready and went to the Mystic Falls Restaurant because that is were the scene was at. All Candice knew was that today she was going to be hearing accent and after accent and that was making her mind go a little wild.

As Daniel sat down at the booth and she stayed at the entrance of the restaurant that was built for them in Atlanta all she could think about is that she cannot screw this up. When Kevin yelled, "Go!" She noticed that Daniel made his way to her.

Then she remembered that it was not Daniel but the character Elijah that was walking to her so she had to get into character and fast. Once he reached her she said," Hey, Elijah. Let's get started with the event that you want to plan. May I ask what exact is it that is making you want to plan an event?"

"I want to plan an event because it is an introduction to Mystic Falls with the Original Family and that so we as family (him, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah) can begin to make amends with each other. So, if I may ask what have you been up to recently?" Elijah said to her.

"I have been hanging out with Klaus and Bonnie. Actually when you called I was with Klaus." She said really fast hopping that he would not get mad. I mean why would he get mad when I have barley met him and I only met him through his brother Klaus. I mean I met Klaus when I met Bonnie because he was trying to kill Elena.

In Candice's mind she remembered meeting Joseph for the first time and seeing him act all shy and all. She also thought that at a point in time that he and Nina were dating because of how close they seem with each other. She has no clue if she was jealous or not but know working with Daniel she cannot help that her mind goes all fuzzy and that her heart flutters. Know if we were to talk about complicated feelings she would be the main subject.

Candice could feel all eyes on her especially two people Kevin and Kat. Later today she will ask Kat what she thought of today's scenes that she had to film. It was just a short scene that she got to film with Daniel because they wanted that scene to be the end of the episode so that the fans could continue to watch TVD. Now they said that we had to film the promos before Joseph and Daniel get to film there scenes together. Her promo with Daniel was a little sexier than with Joseph.

The Promos:

Daniel grabs Candice by the waist and then said," I am Elijah I want to get to make you mine." Then I swoon and say, "Maybe in secret we can have what we both desire."

The one with Joseph and Daniel went with them seeing me pass them by and then Joseph saying to Daniel, "Do not even think about it brother."

Then Daniel saying, "It's too late. I am already there and I plan to go after it."

The last promo that was filmed was with all three of us and both men grabbing me by my arms trying to pull me on their side and me saying, "Who will I choose? Who will win my vampire heart, body, and soul?"

As we finished they asked me to stay and watch there scene together so I said okay to both men. I watch Daniel as his character argued with Joseph's and saw something in his eyes that I have never seen in anyone's eyes before.

 **Which promo was hotter? What do you think about Daniel and Candice? I was hearing Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran to not screw up this chapter. I hope that when you guys hear the song that you remember the story.**

 **I honestly do not know who she will choose at the end but I have the perfect scene in my mind with her the man that she decides for. Please review and make my day….pretty please**


	5. Chapter 5

**A special thanks to lorena di natale, Leora Ashlyn, Comic lover2001, for the reviews they kept me going. To LaurenK17 and Leora Ashlyn for the alerts. Do not be afraid of leaving a review on the bottom.**

 **I am happy you like the promos that they did and I also had a favorite but am not sure if I should say which one. Sorry it took me so long to update but I hope it was worth it. Daniel wants her, Joseph wants her, who will she choose, well who will win her heart.**

 _As we finished they asked me to stay and watch there scene together so I said okay to both men. I watch Daniel as his character argued with Joseph's and saw something in his eyes that I have never seen in anyone's eyes before._

I could tell that it was not there characters arguing but them, which I found weird. I turned and looked at Kat and she saw the same thing. She just smiled and all I can think about is that this has to be a dream. Two gorgeous and caring men could not be smitten with me. How could this have happen. I ask Kat," It cannot be because of me that they are fitting with each other right?"

All she could do was looking at me and say," I have no clue but it sure does look like it."

Daniel's Point of view:

Don't get me wrong maybe under different circumstance I probably would have gotten along with Joseph but all I knew was that I was falling for Candice. I knew I liked her since I had saw her but I did not know if it was love. That will have to take time. Joseph said, "Elijah, how can you stand before me and think that I am going to forgive you for trying to take the women I am in love with and use her against me. That is the only explanation that I can think of for you to be pursuing her. I will not stand by and see you use such a beautiful women just to get back at me."

All I could think about was Joseph saying it to me and his character Klaus saying it to my character Elijah. I said my next line so serious, "Why does the world have to revolve around you when there are better men out there than you brother? I for one can say that I am not here to use Caroline for my revenge. Why waste love for you? I want her because there is a connection between us that does not exist with anyone else no matter what I do."

Joseph shocked me when he said his next line even more serious than ever," I do not plan on giving her up because I she is my mate. She is my soul mate, and even though I have done horrible things in life she still loves me no matter what. So, if you want war for her love you got it. Forget family, because she decides for me, she will be my family. I plan on going at you with all that I got, so this is a warning. Back Down!"

My character was supposed to look at him in disbelief and make a stern face at him and say no, but I said, "Bring it on."

That is when I realized my mistake but Kevin screamed," Cut" and I apologized and they said do not worry because the scene was better than what they thought would be.

Joseph said,"Great scene and I hope that I to see you tomorrow for the next scene." I just nodded my head and said,"Of course. Bye Joseph."

I say that Nina walked over to him and gave him a hug, so I went to Candice and said," What did you think about the scene?"

"It was good. Very serious, but good. My character Caroline is going to have a hard to choosing between two good-looking characters. How ill she ever choose?" She said while smiling.

.only Kevin and Julie are the only ones that know since we get script after script after being done with one episode. I hope that they have more Caroline and Elijah scenes together."

"So do I but I also like the Klaus and Elijah scenes. It look very serious and real when you guys were delivering the lines. I can imagine what the fans will be feeling when they watch the scenes. Maybe they will start shipping Klaus and Elijah." She said the last line laughing.

Her laugh was one the most beautiful things that I have ever heard. I saw Nina coming over with Joseph so I turn my head and make contact with Paul and Michael and they call me over. I say bye to Candice and Kat who was really quite and made my way over to my best friends.

Joseph's point of view:

I can not believe that Daniel thinks that I am going to give up Candice. I could tell that the scene was not between Klaus and Elijah but between me and Daniel. I could tell that we both would have to compete for Candice's heart right away because of the way that he kept looking at her. All I really know is that even though I have barely know her I am falling in love. I do not know how that happen but all I can say is that the feelings are strong. When we got there Candice said hi to me and I said hi back and asked her if she wanted to go to dinner with me today.

"Of course. I would love to Joseph. What time?"she said with the most beautiful smile in the whole world.

I knew for sure that it was love at first sight. "I will pick you at 8. I have been wanting to go to a place that Nina said she recommended. I truly believe that if Nina recommends the place then it has to be good."

Nina just smiled at Joseph and Candice said,"Then we must go. I would to be able to check out this restraurant. Just to let you know I am a foodie." She said the last line laughing out loud.

I of course laughed also because I am also a foodie. All I could see while I looked at her was that she was beautiful person and that I was going to get her to fall for me. We said our goodbyes and me and Nina walked away. "So you have a date now? I am happy for you." Nina said while giving me a hug.

"I know, I can not believe that she said yes to me. She means so much to me. I have fallen for her and hard. I am a guy and I am not suppose to feel butterflies in my stomach when I see her Nina. That is just crazy that I am feeling that…what do I do?" I said really fast.

"You accept the feelings Joseph and embrace what love feelings like because everybody deserves that feeling no matter what. You have to go out there and accept that there is someone out there that is perfect for you. I know I have been scared of love to but I found it with….

 **I am going to leave that as a cliffhanger at the moment and let you guess who she is in love with. Could it be someone on set or someone else?**

 **Just to let you know, just because she will be going out with Joseph does not mean she is choosing him.**

 **Review telling me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wrote two versions of this chapter and I hope you like the version I have chosen. A thanks to Comic lover2001, and lorena di natale. To answer lorena di natale- no se si voy a escribe otra a historia. No a que decir nunca para una nueva historia.**

 **Now on with the story….**

" _You accept the feelings Joseph and embrace what love feelings like because everybody deserves that feeling no matter what. You have to go out there and accept that there is someone out there that is perfect for you. I know I have been scared of love to but I found it with…._ Michael but we all know that he is in love with Kat." Nina said to Joseph looking like she wanted to cry.

"Then why is Kat with Ian then? If Michael is in love with Kat, and Kat is married to Ian then what is going on? Do not leave anything out." Joseph answered back looking very curious.

"It is a long story and if you have any questions then please ask when I am done." Nina said answering back to Joseph.

After Joseph nodded his head Nina grabbed her the end of her dressed and then started with the story, "Well as you now know, Kat is married to Ian but what you do not know is that they met on set. At the time that TVD started, Michael and Kat were dating. They were happy but when we all met I felt drawn to him and only knew that I wanted to get to be his friend and then maybe more. When we all found out that she and Michael were dating we were all in shock expect Paul. The reason being that Paul is best friends with Michael and Daniel. So when the first season started the interviews that we did were weird because Ian was always looking at Kat and people did notice. Then when they would separate us to do interviews in pairs of two it would be me and Michael and the fans noticed the chemistry between the two of us."

Joseph was trying to keep his mind on what Nina was saying and nodded his head that he was listening to her. "Candice was the first person to notice what was going on set between us four and she started to also notice how hard this was on the Michael and Kat. She called them the love birds because anyone could notice how in love they were. As the season went on Candice started to notice something was going on because they just stopped hang out together. It was always me and Michael, Ian and Kat that were hanging out. To her it just seem weird so she confronted me and she said that she would not tell Kat anything. She did the same to Ian which we all found out later on. As the days continue to go on Kat noticed a difference in her relationship and it was that she stopped thinking about Michael all together. When she told him this he blamed Ian and it lead to a fight on set. That is when Ian said that how could he blame Kat when Mike was spending all his time with me. Ian also said that he was in love with Kat and Kat walked off set and did not come back after Candice convince her too." She said thinking back.

"It got so weird on set that with Julie's help Candi got us all together in a private room and try to get us to tell what was going on. That is when Kat and Mike found out that Candi knew that Ian and I were falling for them. Mike accused her of ruining his relationship and at the end of the conversation he made her cry that she came out the room crying and almost quieting the show. As you can imagine Mike did everything possible to not let Ian get away with taking what he consider what was his. After weeks passing Kat had enough and broke up with Mike and that drove Mike into my arms but then I realized that I did not want to be a rebound so I broke it up between the two of us. Candice got Ian to ask Kat out and then Kat and Ian became the ideal couple that they are." Joseph hugged her and said in her ear," I am proud of you that you did not settle to be someone's second best. You are no one's second best Nina."

Joseph noticed what time it was and said," I have a date tonight. I need to make sure that tonight goes like I plan."

Later that night Joseph is putting a nice blue dress shirt along with black pants and a tailored jacket. His shoes are black and his hair is in its curls. He went out the door feeling good about the date and when he reached Candice's house he knocked and what he found was the most beautiful human he had ever seen. She was wearing a black dress that was open in the back that was tight fitting and hugged all of her curves in the right places. She wore blue heels and a blue cultch because when Nina left earlier she text Candi that Joseph's favorite color was blue. Candi's hair was in curls and pined back with a blue butterfly that was a gift from Ian. "Are you ready?" he asked.

All Candi could do was nod her head because Joseph looked like a dream to her. He had to be the most handsome man that she had seen to be honest. She gave him a smile and he gave her one and that made both of them flush. He drove a Porsche 911 and Candi was impressed. He open the door for her and she got in and he ran fast around got in and the drove off her music. The song that played on the way there was I'm not the only one by Sam Smith and all Candi could do was look outside the window and wonder if maybe it was her chance to find love.

As they stopped in front of the restaurant called Soul Food, they stepped out and he put his hand on her back and led her inside. He had already made a reservation and they were seated right away. As the waitress came up she asked what drinks they wanted, and Joseph order a coke and Candi order an ice tea. They looked over the menu and she wanted fried chicken with greens and rice and he wanted the ribs and cole slaw and a side of beans. He was happy that she was not one of those salad eating women because he loved a women that could eat. She asked if they could play twenty questions and he laughed and said okay.

"Do you believe in regrets?" she said looking up at him.

He nod a no at her and then asked,"Do you believe that there is a little bad in everyone?"

She nod her head yes and then said,"How did you meet Nina?"

"When we were working on a movie together she became my best friend. We have been best friends ever since." He said then added," Who are you closer too? Ian or Kat?"

 **Who is she closer too? What should the other questions be? Please leave a comment and make my day?**

 **Sorry about the long wait for the update.**


	7. Note

Hello my fellow readers. I would like to apologize for not updating the story but I do have the next chapter ready to go but I am little stuck on the characters. You see I have a little dilemma on who Candice should date first. I would like your opinion on who you guys like more, Daniel or Joseph? Leave a review.


	8. Chapter 7

**Well, here is chapter 7. I hope that you enjoy and please leave a review. It will make my day for sure. Also Happy Easter. I will be trying to write better so I hope enjoy this chapter. I will be graduating soon so I will try to update as much as I can.**

" _When we were working on a movie together she became my best friend. We have been best friends ever since." He said then added," Who are you closer too? Ian or Kat?"_

Now that was a hard question for her to answer because she loved them both if she were honest she is closer with Ian because he depended on her while the whole Mike and Kat drama was going on. Not only that but he put Mike in his place when she was a accused of things she did not do. "I am closer to Ian if I am honest with you. He is like a brother to me and we tell each other everything and fight like a brother and sister. He even calls me his long lost sister that he found. Now what is the thing that you look for in a woman?" she said the last part looking at him all curious.

"Well, there are many things that I look for in a woman and one of them being that I have to be able to talk to them without it being awkward between us. I like a good women that I can confide in and she in me." He said looking at me with those beautiful eyes.

The night went on and when it came time for dessert I order a fruit tart that had a ton of strawberries. He decide to order chocolate and strawberry cheesecake. I wanted coffee with my tart so I order one. When the night came to a finish all I could do is think that I want to do this again. I am falling for him and that is a scary thing because I barely met him. "Well, we should do this again. Maybe next week?" he asked me.

I of course nodded my head then he walked me to my door. That is when I turned and looked at him hoping that he would give me a kiss. He looks at me in the eye then leans in. As I meet him half way he gives me the kiss of my dreams. It automatically turns into a make out that leaves me wanting more. I am up against my door when he pulls back and smiles a wicked smile at me. "I think that I should be leaving before I can't stop. I will see you tomorrow at work since we are starting the scenes between are characters love triangle." He says to me while giving me one last kiss.

I walk inside and jump from joy then get on my cell phone so that I can contact Kat and Ian to tell them what happen on the date. As I dial there number I wait for them to answer. The person who answers me and puts me on speaker is Ian. "Hey Candi. What's up? How did the date go?" he says to me.

I smile even though they cannot see me and say," It went great. I have never met someone like him before. To be honest though, I did think about Daniel for a bit at the end when he mention work and I felt guilty for liking Daniel too. I feel like I have to get to know them both before I make my choice of who I like the most. Does that sound bad?" I ask Ian and Kat.

Of course the very opinionated Ian answers first and says," I think that it does not sound bad but I feel like for some reason that it will be Daniel who you will feel the most connected to. It pains me to tell you this because you and Joseph are so cute together."

Right before I was about to speak Kat interrupts me and says," Me and Ian where talking and I believe that you and Joseph actually have a chance. You can roll your eyes all you want Ian but Candi and Joseph are so cute and have so much chemistry together."

"We will see tomorrow. I know that I have scenes with Daniel first then one little scene with Joseph then both together. I will ask Julie what is going to happen so I am not blindsided." I finish saying then I say my goodnights to both and try to get some sleep.

I grab my pjs and charge my phone before I go to sleep. It feels like I got 20 minutes of sleep before I my alarm goes off and I hear knocking at my door. Judging by the voices down there I can tell it is Ian and Kat. They really have become like my family to me. I make my way down and I give them both a kiss on the cheek. Kat goes into my kitchen to cook while I make my way upstairs to take a shower. While I slept last night all I could think about is Daniel. I found that strange because I just went on a date with Joseph but maybe this is a sign.

As I decide on jeans and a tank with a blazer on top and keds as my look I make my way downstairs to the smell of pancakes and bacon. My favorite to be honest. The table is set and I sit in the middle and say," Thanks Kat for the breakfast. I really am excited to talk to Julie in the morning."

She nods her head at me and while eating. As we finish breakfast I put the dishes in the dish washer and make small talk like we did while eating. We finally arrive when I see Julie outside waiting for us. She asks to speak to me alone.

I follow her out to her office where she sits me down and says," I have a question for you Candice. How would you like to be the main female character in the show for this season? I mean, we all know that Damon and Bonnie became a hit in the last 2 seasons and so has Stefan and Elena. We would like to introduce the originals Elijah and Klaus and their siblings but we need Caroline to do that properly. We have an idea of who she may end up with at the end of the season but if all goes well we have a long road ahead for you and those characters."

I look at her while I take all of this in and cannot help but smile. "Will I know who you guys want her with Julie? I mean I do not want to be blindside like I was when Caroline got together with Tyler. I also heard there may be more actors coming along." I say to her in a calm voice.

You will know a week before our season three ends but for right now you will have episode 1-6 at the moment. I think you know who she will like first. I hope you do not mind the pairing. I will let you know that me and the rest of the writes are finding it difficult on who you should end up with because you look great with both. By episode 6 you will know my favorite because I notice you have more chemistry with one than the other. I do not want to interfere with your personal like. Now for the first episode the character will be with…"

 **Who will the character be with? I know who I want her with but who will she be with? Just remember Caroline and Candice are two different people and at the end we are talking about Caroline.**


End file.
